


Nobasu ryoute ga yami wo idaku

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Cheating, M/M, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love, Timelines
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: En cuanto en la misma cama con Chinen, en cuanto ensayada la consistencia de su piel, en cuanto lo había tenido bajo de sí, a su alrededor, ya no había podido renunciar en él.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke





	Nobasu ryoute ga yami wo idaku

**Nobasu ryoute ga yami wo idaku**

**(Me extiendo, pero sólo abrazo la oscuridad)**

_Marzo_

Yamada miraba afuera de la ventana, en aire absorto.

Ese día, había tomado el autobús.

No era algo que hiciera a menudo; todo lo contrario, ni podía recordar la última vez que lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, esa tarde había decidido de tomarlo, ni siquiera teniendo una buena razón.

Se había cubierto lo mejor posible, en la tentativa de no dejarse reconocer, y había subido, sin saber dónde llevara el medio.

Tenía ganas de pensar.

Aun así, su mente rechazaba de hacerlo.

El cielo de Tokyo estaba oscuro, y había empezado a llover. No muy fuerte, lo bastante para que la ventana se cubriera de gotas.

Y Yamada si divirtió siguiendo su camino, viéndolas escurrirse abajo, una tras la otra, de manera incesante.

Suspiró.

Había empezado a odiar el ruido de la lluvia.

_Febrero_

“Te quiero, Chii.” le dijo al menor, acariciándole despacio la cabeza, apoyada contra su pecho.

“Yo te quiero también, Ryosuke.” contestó él, en voz relajada, involucrada.

Chinen sonreía, y Yamada pensaba que con la sonrisa en los labios fuera aún más hermoso de lo normal.

Estaba cuando dejaba de sonreír que empezaban los problemas.

Estaba entonces que se acordaba que no estaban viviendo un cuento de hadas, y que entre ellos las cosas nunca podían funcionar, en la actualidad no.

Cuando unos meses antes Chinen y él habían acabado a la cama juntos por la primera vez, la culpa lo había devorado durante días.

Seguía pensando en Yuya, y encontrárselo enfrente al trabajo no ayudaba.

Lo veía echarle vistazos de complicidad a Yuri, veía la manera como lo quería de sus gestos más simples, y no podía evitar de sentirse un monstruo para la manera como el menor y él lo habían engañado, seguían engañándolo.

Luego había renunciado a ese sentido de culpa, porque estaba inútil.

En cuanto en la misma cama con Chinen, en cuanto ensayada la consistencia de su piel, en cuanto lo había tenido bajo de sí, a su alrededor, ya no había podido renunciar en él.

Y había aprendido a dejar de un lado todos pensamientos sobre Takaki, todo lo que le recordaba que Yuri, salido de su cama, iba a volver a casa de él.

Pero cada vez que se quedaba a solas con sus pensamientos, cada vez que se encontraba en esa casa sin la presencia del menor, la idea de los dos de ellos juntos lo golpeaba, duro.

Le había pedido docenas de veces a Chinen de dejar a Yuya, le había pedido de quererlo, le había dicho que él podía hacerlo feliz, y qué si sentía la necesidad de seguir volviendo a él, no veía porque tuviera que quedarse con el mayor.

Y Chinen siempre había sido críptico sobre el tema.

Seguía repitiéndole que lo quería, seguía volviendo a él, seguía dejándose follar como si Yuya no existiera, pero también seguía rechazando de dejarlo.

Hasta que, ese día, Yamada había entendido realmente lo que quería el menor.

_Marzo_

Había perdido cuenta de las gotas que habían caído ya, eran demasiadas.

Sólo las miraba ahora, sin que tuvieran sentido por él, sin que tuvieran significado.

Estaba seguro que, aunque hubiera bajado del autobús, ni les habría sentido en la piel.

Ryosuke estaba harto.

Al final, tal vez, sabía dónde iba.

Empezaba a reconocer las calles a su alrededor, esa zona tan tristemente familiar por él, y se había rendido frente al hecho que, aunque sin rumbo, su camino siempre llevaba allí.

Había mentido a sí mismo, pero sabía dónde iba, sabía qué estaba haciendo.

Y no había otra solución por él.

Quería que ese sentido de vacío, esa culpa, ese dolor pasaran.

Y sólo había una manera de hacerlo.

_Febrero_

“No puedo dejarlo, Ryosuke. Cada vez que decido de hacerlo, me lo encuentro enfrente con esa mirada, con esos ojos, pienso que me quiere y... y no puedo.”

Yamada se mordió un labio, titubeando.

“Pero no lo quieres, ¿verdad?” preguntó, casi teniendo miedo de la respuesta del menor.

Yuri sacudió la cabeza, rápido.

“No, esto lo sabes. Es a ti que quiero, y a nadie más. Pero... no podemos seguir de esta manera. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?” murmuró, luego gateó en la cama de Yamada, yendo cerca de él y poniéndole los brazos alrededor de la cintura, apoyando la frente contra la suya. “Haría falta una manera... un modo para liberarme de Yuya, sin hacerlo sufrir. Porque, aunque te quiera, no puedo enfrentarlo, y lo siento. No puedo causarle dolor. Yo no, Ryo-chan.” susurró, y Yamada oyó su voz retumbarle en la cabeza, mientras las palabras se transformaban en imaginación, y él llevaba despacio a cabo de lo que querían decir.

Fue como si su corazón se hubiera parado, por un segundo.

Había entendido lo que Chinen trataba de decirle, había entendido lo que tenía que hacer si quisiera que fuera suyo, si quería que estuviera con él, sin tener que volver a casa con Yuya.

Yamada había entendido.

Y aunque tuviera miedo, no se había echado atrás.

Chinen siempre había sido parte de su vida, por él era como una droga que siempre lo había encantado, sin haberla jamás probada.

Y cuando se lo había encontrado entre las manos, cuando finalmente había descubierto que sabor tuviera, era impensable renunciar en él.

No quería dejarlo ir, no importaba el precio para quedárselo.

Después, ya no habían vuelto a hablar de eso.

No hacía falta, no estaba necesario remarcar el concepto de lo que debía hacer.

Yamada había pasado días pensándolo, era una obsesión por él.

Veía a Yuya al trabajo y le sonreía, se comportaba normalmente con él, mientras imaginaba ya como iba a tomarse el chico que amaba, como iba a sacarle todo, como al final iba a salir vencedor de toda esa situación.

Había esperado hasta que Chinen no le había dicho, casi distraídamente, que iba a pasar el fin de semana en Shizuoka con sus padres.

La misma noche había ido al piso que los dos de ellos compartían.

Tocado el timbre, había esperado.

Pensaba que la ansiedad y el terror lo habrían alcanzado.

Y, en cambio, no sentía nada.

No sentía nada al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no sentía nada al pensar en Yuya.

No sintió nada cuando el mayor abrió la puerta, en aire confuso.

“¡Yama-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?” le preguntó, curioso.

Ryosuke esperó de haber entrado, antes de sacar el cuchillo.

Podría haberlo hecho más rápido, pero no quería arruinar el momento que tanto había imaginado durante los días pasados.

No quería que Yuya muriera, eso sólo era un detalle útil para que él pudiera tener su vida con Chinen.

Quería que lo supiera. Quería que supiera por qué estaba muriendo, quería que supiera qué Chinen ya no lo quería, que quería a él, que lo engañaba. Que se sintiera aún más humillado, en esa situación.

No sabía cuándo hubiera empezado a odiar a Takaki, sólo sabía qué sentía la necesidad de mostrarse triunfante frente a él, de mostrarle la verdad, de mostrarle que era él que lo estaba obligando a hacerlo porque, en su mente, tendría que haberse dado cuenta del hecho que Chinen no estaba feliz con él, que nunca podría haberlo sido.

Tendría que habérselo dejado a él, antes que fuera obligado a quitarle la vida, y a Yuri con esa.

“No querría, Yuuyan. De verdad, no lo querría.” murmuró, mientras el mayor retrocedía, saliéndose los ojos por el miedo.

“Ya-Yamada... guarda el cuchillo, por favor.”

“Querría poderte dejar vivir, querría no ser obligado a hacerlo. Pero...” se acercó aún más, rozándole la zona debajo del esternón con la hoja. “Pero tienes algo que pertenece a mí. Tienes algo mío. Y no puedo dejarte vivir, o nunca podrá tomármela, ¿entiendes?” siseó, hundiendo bastante para que Yuya sintiera la punta del cuchillo.

El mayor casi lloraba, una expresión aún más confundida en la cara.

“No que no entiendo, ¡Ryosuke! ¿De qué demonio hablas?” gritó, la voz rota por las lágrimas.

Yamada le miró los ojos, y lo que vio le dio asco.

De verdad no lo sabía.

Hundió la hoja en el cuerpo de Yuya, y lo hizo sin piedad ni gracia.

“Chinen es mío, Yuya.” murmuró, antes que el cuerpo del mayor se rindiera a la muerte, desmayándose al suelo, ensuciándolo rápidamente de sangre.

La misma sangre que manchaba a Yamada.

No podía sufrirlo. No quería rastros de Takaki encima, no quería rastros de él y de su existencia en ningún lado.

Lo había sacado de ese mundo, iba a limpiarse, y también iba a limpiar a Chinen de sus toques, de sus besos, de todo lo que marcara su pasaje por su cuerpo.

Todo iba a estar bien, porque era lo que quería Yuri.

Mientras se lavaba, mientras tenía cuidado para que en esa casa no quedaran pruebas de su presencia, se echó a reír.

Era una risa histérica, la risa de un loco, y lo sabía.

Pero no pudo evitarlo.

Todo iba a estar bien.

Yuri y él ahora iban a estar libres de quererse, de estar juntos, sin obstáculos.

Yuya iba a transformarse en un recuerdo molesto, y nada más.

Antes de salir del piso, Yamada echó una última mirada al cadáver de Takaki.

Y la risa se transformó en una sonrisa.

Le había sacado la vida, y le había sacado a Chinen.

Yamada nunca se había sentido mejor en su vida.

_Marzo_

Habían pasado unas semanas.

No era mucho tiempo.

Aun así, Yamada pensaba que fuera bastante para que el olor de la sangre de Yuya lo abandonara.

No había sido así.

Lo sentía encima, como una sombra que acompañaba sus pasos.

Lo sentía también en ese autobús, demasiado ancho, donde le parecía de sofocar.

Cuando finalmente llegó a destinación, bajó.

La lluvia empezó a golpearle la piel, pero, como previsto, se dio apenas cuenta.

Sólo quería que esas gotas lo limpiaran de las manchas de sangre, que lo limpiaran de lo que había hecho.

Que borraran la cara de Yuya sin vida de su mente.

Que borraran la voz de Yuri de sus pensamientos.

_“No puedo, Yamada. No puedo mirarte, estar contigo y... y pensar en lo que pasó, en lo que hiciste. No puedo. Me das asco.”_

Yuri había llorado.

Dios, cuanto había llorado.

Había llorado, y ya no lo había mirado con los mismos ojos.

Ryosuke no entendía.

Lo había hecho por él... por ellos.

Para que pudieran ser felices juntos.

Había sido él a pedírselo, a querer que Yuya muriera, que fuera él a matarlo, para no estar obligado a enfrentar el dolor en sus ojos cuando lo hubiera dejado.

Y él había cerrado esos ojos para siempre, esperándose que todo estuviera bien.

No había sido así, y él todavía no entendía la razón.

Había llegado, al final.

De vuelta frente a la misma puerta, de vuelta esperando que se abriera, de vuelta en espera de saber lo que iba a pasar.

Pero no tenía perspectivas frente a sí.

No se esperaba de ganar nada, no se esperaba que saliera nada bueno.

Sólo había vacío dentro de él, y no creía que nada pudiera rellenarlo.

Cuando Chinen abrió la puerta, sus ojos todavía estaban llenos del asco a que se había acostumbrado ya.

“¿Qué quieres?” le preguntó, en tono harto, y Yamada notó que todavía llevaba en la cara las marcas del llanto.

No tuvo piedad por él, sólo una rabia cegadora.

Entró, sin decir ni una palabra.

Luego empujó al menor contra la pared, manteniéndole quietas las muñecas y besándolo, con fuerza.

Lo sintió rebelarse, maullar, tratar de escaparse de su agarre, pero él era más fuerte.

Lo besó, saboreó sus labios, la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca, tan a mano, cuando en realidad se habían alejado de manera irreparable.

Cuando se separó, volvió a mirarlo en los ojos.

El asco, el odio, todavía estaban allí.

“Te quiero, Yuri.” murmuró.

Luego sus manos se desplazaron de las muñecas, hacia la garganta del menor.

Apretaron, y apretaron, y apretaron.

Y aunque Chinen pudiera intentar de rebelarse, no podía hacer nada para escaparse.

Cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo, Yamada tuvo una rara sensación de deja vu.

No hizo nada para borrar su presencia del piso, esta vez no.

Ni miró atrás al cuerpo del chico que quería, porque no quería recordarlo así.

Salió rápido del piso, del edificio, y esta vez de verdad no sabía dónde ir.

Había dejado de llover, pero ya no importaba.

Ya no le hacía falta sentirse limpio, porque el olor de la sangre de Yuya había desaparecido ya.

El perfume de la muerte de Chinen, tenía un aroma mejor. 


End file.
